far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Rose
Caitlin Rose is one of the current Executive editors at PRISM and is the head of the legal department. Traits and Appearance Miss Rose presents herself as traditionally feminine. her ethnicity is hard to place but the best guess would be a mix of Russian and roman. she typically presents herself as Promiscuous and wears clothing that are revealing but not too much. She has quite a few tattoos on her arms and legs but not full sleeves. she has a few blade scars but not many noticeable. she has bright green eyes, and bright red hair. when going on business trips or things of that nature she will wear her typical lawyer attire. her physique is fit and lean with very muscular legs. Biography Caitlin Rose was born on Diomikato as an Aquila noble. from the age of 15 to 21 she served in The Illuminators and from 16 to 21 she was a Decanus. her family is well know and relatively respected though some judge Caitlin for leaving. at the age of 21 Caitlin had a revolution of sorts, she realized that she loved this to much and had become a monster. She decided she had to get away because the violence of war caused her MES to act up more than usual so she left her nobility and went to work for prism in their legal department. Knowing nothing about law she underwent training for about a year and once she finished was selected to be and executive editor. Nowadays she doesn't mind killing those that need to be killed but she is still iffy on genocide, but ah the memories. Family The rose family consists of 3 other members, Tribune Aquila Rose Sextia being the mother, Centurion Aquila Rose Vopiscus being the father, and Decanus Aquila Rose Titus being the brother. All members of the family have died hair with her brothers being blue, her mothers being pink, and her fathers being grey. her mother, brother and herself are all very good a melee combat whilst her father was a very good sniper. Sextia and Caitlin both like using medium weapons where as Titus likes using large melee weapons. nowadays her mother and father spend their time training new troops in the Aquila armies. Early Life In her early life Caitlin lived a normal soldier life except for about the age of 13 she had to train at a psychic school. at the age of 15 she was welcomed into The Illuminators and within a year she was allowed to be a decanus. quickly legends spread of her and her mens brutality and ferocity in combat. Among her men she was know as Ghost for speed and powers. Education and Stats most of her education was from Diomikato but she did spend about 2 years in a psychic academy learning how to contain her powers. she was a quick learner and much preferred to learn combat techniques then anything else. (she has level 1 of teleportation) she has been able to use teleportation since the age of 13. this was very useful in combat allowing her to appear right in the middle of the enemies or disappear entirely. she got her nickname of "ghost" by appearing in the middle of enemies, slaying them all, and then disappearing in a matter of seconds. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The PRISM Network Members